The Silent Starks
by thatonegirldj
Summary: when Billionaire Playboy Genius Philanthropist, Tony Stark is left the gift of fatherhood, how will he take it?
1. Preface

**I DO NOT OWN MARVEL, just the cute adorable twins!**

* * *

Preface

Tony Stark was spending time down in his workshop, Pepper Potts was off doing paperwork at Stark Industries so no one heard her coming. She was one of the "Great Tony Stark's Conquests". Neither one of them realized the condom broke until months later when she found out she was carrying the Stark heir. She had an active lifestyle, not one designed to have a child, she tried but it just wasn't meant to be.

Slowly walking up to the front door of his Malibu home with her little babies buckled into their carriers. She sat the carriers and the diaper bag down in front of the door leaving their blank birth certificates and a note to tony, then walked off to never look back at her sleeping twins.

* * *

 **HEY EVERYONE! so sorry this had to be redone then reposted, but i promise i will be posting more regularly. on a side note leave me comments on who you want paired with the twins. Im currently working on the level that they are 16 so chapter after that they should be up to dating age, next chapter i will list contenders for the twins.  
**

 **xx That one girl DJ 3**


	2. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN MARVEL, just the cute adorable twins!**

* * *

Chapter 1

(November 1993)

Tony was tinkering around with his hot rod when Pepper walked in the next morning, file folder under one arm a baby carrier in each had and a diaper bag on her shoulder. She moved her hand over a dial in the corner to turn down Tony's very loud AC/DC music playing in his workshop to not wake the sleeping twins.

"Pepper don't turn down my music." He griped.

"Tony we have bigger problems than your music being turned down." She said sitting down the infant carriers next to him.

"What is that?" he asked, glancing over at the babies.

"Apparently their yours. There was a note left with them along with their birth certificates, they were born on October 31st. You should probably read the note." She suggested with Tony's full attention now

"Ok, JARVIS, run a DNA test on little munchkins here. I bet their not mine." He said skeptically grabbing the note from the top of the girls carrier.

 _Tony,_

 _I Know you are probably not ready_

 _to be a dad but I can not raise them, you_

 _are their only hope. I tried to raise them_

 _for the few weeks I had them but it is_

 _just impossible I am not ready. They do_

 _not have names and he was born two_

 _minutes before she was. Take care of them_

"Sir, they are in fact yours, DNA is a match," The British voice rang out, "but my scans are showing a problem with both of their hearing." Tony looked down at the sleeping twins.

"What kind of hearing problem are we talking about JAR?" he asked noting they didn't phase as they talked at a normal voice.

"Total hearing loss, by the time they are five there is a one percent chance of them hearing but it is highly unlikely." JARVIS stated.

"Well great, she sends me defective children… and I don't even know who she is! Pull up security footage from last night please." Tony asked to JARVIS. The screen projected the footage from last night showing a very slim woman dropping off the two infants but her face could not be seen over the hood she wore.

"I tried running a facial recognition sir but nothing is coming up due to her face being mostly covered." JARVIS chimed in.

"Great, just great I don't know how to be a dad and yet I now have twins setting at my feet. Their what three weeks old? Pepper what's your opinion on this?" he asked as he turned to his quiet PA.

"I could find them a good home to grow up in. set up trust funds for the best schools and enough money to live…"

"No, their Stark's, they are going to stay put, I may not know how to "parent" but I will try my hardest." He said cutting her off.

"Tony be reasonable, you have a company to run you cant raise twins."

"I have already decided your not going to change my mind." He said grabbing the infant carriers and heading to the glass door to go upstairs.

"JARVIS order me everything children would need, we should probably set them up in rooms, put them close to my room so I don't have to go far to grab them, or better yet order two beds to be put in my room." He said making a note of the two sleeping children.

"Right away sir."

Tony reached down and unbuckled both of their car seat straps, the girl moving a bit at the new feeling. She stirred and opened her eyes looking up to the new face to reveal the same brown eyes he had, whisps of dark brown hair covered her head along with her brothers.

"We should probably name them if you are going to raise them." Pepper said coming upstairs from Tony's workshop.

"Well its tradition in my family that the first born son has their fathers middle name as their first name, so Edward is his name but that is old fashioned so how about Edward Robb and we call him Robb or Robby for short." He said looking at his peaceful son.

"Ok how about your daughter?" she asked looking at the now awake little girl.

"I honestly don't know. She doesn't look like a Maria so moms name is out. Have any suggestions?" he asked looking at Pepper.

"how about Emma Rae, that way both names somewhat match." She suggested.

"Perfect, let's get their birth certificates filled out and submitted and get this over with." He said reaching for the little girl. Suddenly he stopped short, realizing he didn't even know how to hold an infant.

"here boss let me help" pepper said reaching down for Emma and handing her to him. "what are we going to do about their hearing, total hearing loss is a significant thing. They need testing to see if they can have hearing aids or something like that then there is schooling and we need to learn sign language to start teaching them to talk when the time is right and …"

"I understand pepper, and no hearing aids, i don't need them to be teased or anything and start looking for the best tutor for us all, you me and happy need to learn sign language since we will interact with them the most, oh and I am going to recalibrate JARVIS to scan the room when motion is detected so that he can understand their needs as well." Tony said cutting off Pepper mid-rant.

"I am surprised tony, that is well thought out." She said shocked.

"Well my children have needs too." He said looking down at Emma, who had finally started to fuss.

"They are probably finally hungry, here let me see if she has any supplies in her diaper bag." Pepper said giving Tony a small smile. She got up carrying the diaper bag to the counter in the kitchen. After a few minutes of laying things out and taking mental notes of what they had until the supplies could be delivered for the twins, she came back with two small bottles, one pink and one blue. She handed Tony the blue bottle for Robb then took Emma to feed.

"You should probably wake up Robb and feed him so we can put them down for a nap at a decent time." Pepper suggested.

Tony slowly bent down and got his son out of his carrier, slowly Robb opened his eyes to wake up, shocking tony with his deep emerald green eyes.

"Pepper I know their mom. She was a model from one of my parties at the beginning of the year. She has the same bright green eyes as Robby." He said holding up Robb to show Pepper.

"Wow his are as green as mine." She exclaimed, as Tony started to feed him.

* * *

 **thank you everyone for reading! the time lapse kind of skips around up until the first iron man movie then it settles down into the MCU. so as promised here are the contenders for the twins;**

 **Robb:**

 **-Wanda**

 **-Jemma (AoS)**

 **-Daisy (AoS)**

 **-OC**

 _ **Emma:**_

 _ **-Cap**_

 _ **-Bucky**_

 _ **-Pietro**_

 _ **-Ward (AoS)**_

 _ **-Steve & Bucky**_

 _ **-OC**_

 **please vote and tell me what you think!  
**

 **xx That one girl DJ 3**


	3. Chapter 2

**i am sooooooo sorry for the late posting, i got busy with school and i also just got promoted at my job so i am running around like a crazy person trying to singlehandedly run the store... its hard.**

 **but on with the show!**

 **I DO NOT OWN MARVEL, just the cute adorable twins!**

* * *

Chapter 2

(August 15, 1999 Stark Manor, Upstate NY)

Six years flew by fast for Tony, his twins had grown to be fast learning geniuses in training. Robb had taken to working with Tony in his workshop and Emma had become Tony's little princess. No one ever questioned if the twins were Peppers or not, Robb had reddish brown hair and still had his bright green eyes but Tony's personality whereas Emma was all Tony but Peppers sweet demeanor.

After finding out of their deafness Tony had taken a few months off of work, letting his partner Obadiah Stane run Stark Industries for the time. Tony went to Washington DC to Gallaudet University to learn sign language so his kids won't grow up feeling different, Pepper on the other hand learned through Tony, the twins took to it like a fish out of water. Tony went as far as to clean up his parent's manor in upstate New York so they could start elementary school at Rochester School for the Deaf, which happened to start today.

"Pepper do you have their lunches ready?" Tony asked as he finished packing Robbs backpack, putting it next to Emma's.

"Yes Tony, both Captain American lunch boxes are packed." She said giggling. She had taken the kids school supplies shopping and they both insisted on getting Captain America everything! Notebooks, backpacks, lunchboxes, even pencils.

"I don't understand their obsession with that Capcicle." Tony grumbled. It was early for them they got up to make sure everything was ready for the kids to go to school, now all he had to do was wake up the twins.

"I'm going to wake up Emma and Robby, I'll send them to you for breakfast." Tony said to pepper heading to the hallway. He walked into Emma's room first, she was the easier of the two to wake up. Bending over and shaking her gently until she looked at him.

"Emma time to wake up, Pepper's got breakfast going." He signed to her. She smiled and started to get up.

"does school start today daddy?" she asked.

"yes, your first day of school dress is on your chair in the corner." He replied, pointing to the fuzzy zebra striped chair in the corner of her bedroom that had a blue tunic dress with black leggings and black ankle boots.

"thank you daddy." She signed.

"get dressed I have to go wake your brother, you know how much of a bear he is to wake up." he signed smiling. She nodded and walked over to her bathroom to start her daily routine as Tony walked out the door to wake his son.

Robb was more of Tony in the waking up early department, he hated it! He liked to stay up late and work on his projects and then sleep in the next morning if he slept at all. Tony strode into his hot rod red room, Robb was sprawled out on his bed, Captain America blankets and sheets tossed at the foot of the bed. Tony sat down and gently shook Robb awake, as he figured Robb just rolled over and ignored his father. After a few more minutes Tony finally roused his son up and starting his daily routine.

After a few hours, it was now time for Emma and Robb to start their first day of Kindergarten, they were both pretty apprehensive about the big change they had to make.

Stopping before they reached the door Tony bent down to their level to talk to them.

"now kids its ok, I'll be here at 3 to pick you both up and then we can go get ice cream and talk about your first day of school." He signed to the twins. They nodded and grabbed his hand to walk into class.

* * *

 **awww! so i dont know if i mention it in this chapter or the next but they go to RSD which is Rochester School for the Deaf, its a brilliant school in Rochester, New York! Rochester has a great deaf community including my future university Rochester Institute of Technology. im going there to study Broadcasting Journalism, Sign Language Interpretation both with a minor in acting. but anyways if you ever are interested in deaf culture check out Rochester, or go to DC its big there! thats all for now! remember to review and comment who you want to be with the twins! next chapter i will post the standings to where their at!  
**

 **xx That one girl DJ 3**


	4. Chapter 3

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING! just the adorable twins!**

* * *

Chapter 3

(October 31, 2009)

It was finally the day the twins had been waiting for! The day they turned 13 years old. For Emma, it didn't change a thing but Robb on the other hand, he felt like he was old enough to be the adult he had been trying to prove to his dad he was. The twins had ended up skipping a grade while at RSD, being in eighth grade Emma was off doing art classes along with her friends, Robb was big into the technology classes, even went as far as being on the robotics team.

The twins' morning began as normal with chocolate chip waffles made by their mom then Emma went off to get ready for their masquerade party as Robb headed down to the workshop to work on cars with his dad.

Robb knew he should probably get his outfit ready but he did not want to. Him and Tony were working on his and Emma's 16th birthday present. They had got the bodies of two 1964 mustangs that had VIN's that were one digit off from each other and Robb deemed them twin mustangs, he just had to restore them for him and his sister. Since then Robb had been spending a lot of time with his Stark pad designing the mustangs.

"Your parts came in for your mustang's, they're on the workbench." Tony signed to Robb as he walked in.

"Great, now I just need to buff out the body, get it painted and order the engine." Robb signed back.

"Have you figured out what color you're doing for each car?" Tony asked.

"Yeah there's this rare color called "twilight turquoise" * that I want to do, but with my car it's going back to a hard top with black racing stripes. Emma's will be convertible with a white top." He explained. Robb walked off to grab his parts to start working on his mustang before moving to his sister's mustang.

It was about 3 hours later when his sister was projected in front of him.

"Robb it's time to start getting ready for the ball." She signed to him.

"Ok, on my way." He replied, grabbing a rag to wipe the grease off his hands.

The ball was in full swing in the ball room of Stark Manor. All the twin's school friends were there along with several of Tony's business partners as well as Obadiah and uncle Rhodey. The twins having a blast with the dance floor and DJ that tony had hired for the party.

"When are you sending them to boarding school?" Obadiah asked Tony, coming up from behind him.

"They're not. We are staying here and they will graduate from RSD." Tony explained.

"We need you back in California. Their 13 now, your dad put you in boarding school at eight!" He exclaimed.

"Well I am not my dad; I'll fly out take care of business and then move my office to New York." Tony offered.

"Temporary office. When they graduate, you need to come back to California. The board does not like you in New York." He warned

"Duly noted Obie, now go eat some cake." Tony told him, trying to get him off his back. Tony seemed it was a little suspicious that Obadiah was pushing for him to move back to Malibu, the board of directors offices were here in New York City and so was Obadiah but since the twins came around they have flip-flopped places by Obadiah living in Tony's Malibu and doing business at the California office.

Tony watched as his twins mingled with their friends smiling and having a good time. It was going to break their hearts to move to Malibu. The twins signaled him over to sing happy birthday and to watch them open presents, Tony didn't know their life was going to change drastically in the next few years.

* * *

 ***so little note twilight tirquoise is actually a color, it was on the first few years of mustangs, my moms 1965 mustang will be painted that color when i finish restoring it for her.  
**

 **then the voting is as such**

 **Robb; Wanda 2, Jemma 1  
**

 **Emma; Bucky 2, Steve & Bucky 1  
**

 **leave me your love!**

 **xx That one girl DJ X3**


	5. Chapter 4 (part 1)

**I am sooooooooo sorry this is very late i have been sick for 8 days straight and its been a nightmare in my house. but i am back and here is the next chapter.**

 **I (STILL) dont own anything, wish i did because i want to lay claim to bucky's booty! i just own the twins. but in another note this is the start of the first Iron Man movie and it will be in 2 chapters so sorry but it will be mainly pointed in the twins experience but still in third person. now on with the show!**

 **PS: whats in bold is what actually came from the movie, it was scripted in the movie so definitely not mine!**

* * *

Chapter 4

(April 2009, Start of Iron Man movie)

The Apogee awards ceremony was taking place at the end of the week and the twins were excited. It just happened to fall during spring break for the Starks. This will be the first event that the twins are able to attend. Most of the events they had to stay home with their governess the other times uncle Rhodey would take them places, but since Uncle Rhodey was presenting Tony with the award the twins were allowed to go. Tony decided to fly them to Vegas for the week. Robb wasn't thrilled since he had to leave in the middle of hockey season, Emma on the other hand was enjoying the shopping.

Since Robb and Emma will turn 16 in October their father felt like they were old enough to attend the ceremony and be introduced formally into society. They will have a huge ball for their 16th birthday as a sort of old fashioned coming out ceremony but for tonight it was a ceremony to get their names and faces out into society. Tony had other ideas for the ceremony, after he dropped the twins off with Rhodey he went down to the main lobby and started playing card games.

As the introduction into the award for their dad started they looked at Rhodey as to where he was, but he just shook his head and signed later. The intro finished a few seconds later and then their uncle got up to give them the award, Robb was shaking now because he was the one who had to accept the award on Tony's behalf.

 _"As a liaison to Stark Industries, I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot."_ Rhodey started out pausing a moment to eye Robb. _"He is my friend and he is my great mentor. Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark."_ The crowd erupted in applause waiting for Tony to show up on stage.

 _"Tony?"_ Rhodey called out again, Obadiah shook his head as Robb Stood up with his interpreter making his way to the stage. Shaking his uncles hand and accepting the award the interpreter made his way to the podium as Robb set the award back on the top of it so he could sign.

"Thank you, Colonel Rhodes. This is a great honor and you all are probably wondering who I am accepting the award for Tony Stark, well I am the future to the industry, my name is Edward Robb Stark and I am Tony's son. Now if I were my father I would be telling you all how honored I am to be awarded this." Robb paused for a moment to look at Emma nodding his head so she could make her way up to the stage.

"the best thing about our father, is no matter how hard he works he always makes time for us, putting our safety first but aside from us he also makes sure to put his company first as well. So thank you again from me and my twin sister Emma Rae Stark." They both waved as the three people walked off stage.

After the ceremony ended, Robb still holding onto the award, Rhodey went off to retrieve his long time best friend from a crapes table. Emma from where she was standing could see an argument break out between the Colonel and their father looking at Robb sighing.

"Looks like it will be a long day for you three tomorrow." Emma signed to her brother.

"As long as he doesn't take home some floosy from the bar I'm ok with that. I can't stand the women he brings home then just ignores the next morning for us to embarrassingly meet. Thank god we have J or there would be a lot of awkward note pads running around the house." Robb signed back as Rhodey made his way back to the twins.

"Alright I'm going to take you back to my place to stay the night, Emma you'll stay with me till Happy picks you up at the terminal in the morning." He signed to the twins as they made their way to their uncles black pickup truck.

The next day the twins sat and waited on their father's private plane for their dad to show up, he had been almost three hours before spotting their dads Audi pull into Stark Industries. Rhodey went to greet their father as Robb and Emma stayed in their seats

"Em are you going to stay for the trip or go back with Happy?" Robb signed to her

"I think I'm going to stay and go with you two to the missile demonstration, where are we going again?" she asked.

"Afghanistan I think." He replied, "Just stay close then please I don't need anything to happen to you even though we will be on uncle Rhodey's military base." She nodded and he grabbed his Stark Pad out from his back pack. Rhodey and Tony came up and settled down into their seats as the plane got ready to take off. Tony glanced over to his children and wondered why Emma was going with them to the demonstration.

"Emma why did you choose to come along? You've never had an interest in weapons before." Tony asked

"You've never asked me if I had an interest so I let Robb take the interest in the lab and I learned how to run the company with Pepper, I'm sure between Robb and I we can run Stark Industries when you retire." She replied. Tony just nodded and started talking to their uncle since he was ignoring the genius.

The plane ride was long and tiring, Emma and Robb kept themselves busy with different designs they were each working on, and Robb kept busy doing the finishing details of their mustangs for their birthday that year. By the time the plane landed they were grateful to get off their father's plane and stretch their legs. They followed closely behind their father, after getting introduced to the general they hiked up to where Stark Industries latest achievement was being shown off.

 _"Is it better to be feared or respected? I say, is it too much to ask for both? With that in mind, I humbly present the crown jewel of Stark Industries' Freedom Line. It's the first missile system to incorporate our proprietary repulsor technology. They say the best weapon is one you never have to fire. I respectfully disagree. I prefer a weapon you only have to fire once. That's how Dad did it, that's how America does it, and its worked out pretty well so far. Find an excuse to let one of these off the chain and I personally guarantee you the bad guys won't even want to come out of their caves."_ Tony said as he signed for his children, giving a moment for the soldier in charge of launching the missile to get it online and started. _"For your consideration, the Jericho."_ He said as it blew up over the mountain blowing a sandstorm back towards the group, Robb latched onto Emma to make sure she didn't fall over or get hurt. As everyone started back to their assigned car they passed a few Stark Industries cases one of them containing glasses with scotch in it.

" _I'll be throwing one of these in with every purchase of 500 million or more. To peace!"_ Tony announced to the generals holding up his glass of scotch as he walked over to his hum-vee, Robb and Emma following behind him to their hum-vee behind his with their uncle Rhodey following in the last hum-vee.

They were about ten miles down the road when the first hum-vee blew, just after then it was the second, then the firefight started. Emma and Robb saw everything that was happening including their security detail being shot in front of them.

"Don't leave this hum-vee for any reason, im going to find dad." Robb signed to Emma. She nodded and crouched down more. Robb ran out of the vehicle spotting his father but not quick enough before the hitman grabbed him, knocking him out.

* * *

 **Aww poor robb, dont worry he'll be fine! so next chapter should end the movie and move towards the 2nd one (hopefully) MCU's timelines are weird.**

 **thats all i have for you lovelies, leave me some comments**

 **xx That one girl DJ 3**


End file.
